In recent years, the amount of data produced and received by computers, such as mobile nodes, has increased greatly. For example, many individuals have come to rely upon chat and messaging services in preference to conventional mail for textually-related communications. Similarly, many individuals have come to prefer file sharing to conventional venues for receiving content such as record stores, software stores, radio, television, and movie theaters. Moreover, the computers, such as mobile nodes, offer capabilities to individuals to create and edit digital content items (e.g., images, video clips, audio recordings and the like) by themselves. In many cases, individuals would like to share these digital items with other individuals with file sharing technologies.
Accordingly, there may be interest in technologies that aid users in keeping up with the increase in data.